Collection of one-shots
by lovely akemi
Summary: Kyukuro x Sharuru del spin-off Before the fall. (Contiene spoilers)


_Decisión_

_Estaba obscuro, una mujer de largos cabellos se había escabullido a la cocina de la mansión, como lo hacía cada noche, cuando todos dormían, ella buscaba comida para su amigo, Kyukuro, que yacía preso en el sótano de su casa, seleccionó algunos que pudo ver, eran sus favoritos, siempre comía como si fuera el último bocado de su vida, aunque llevaban esta rutina desde hace ya un par de años. En el fondo, se sentía triste por lo que le deparaba el destino, pero le animaba el saber que su amigo al fin estaría bien, y feliz llegó a contarle la buena noticia, de su libertad…_

-Prepararé todo, para que puedas huir mañana en la noche- Sharuru lucía un semblante tranquilo, su amigo, el supuesto hijo del titán, al fin lograría su libertad, ella estaba feliz por él, sus dramas personales no debían interferir con su objetivo, Kyukuro sería libre.

- Y Sharuru, ¿Qué hará?- Preguntó el joven, prisionero de aquella sucia celda.

- Pues yo… me quedaré aquí- respondió, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¿Eso es… lo que Sharuru quiere?, ¿Quedarse? – se mostraba curioso del rostro de la chica, Sharuru le había enseñado muchas cosas, como expresarse o leer y también, las emociones, un rostro feliz, cuando hablaba de sus deseos de conocer el mundo más allá de los muros, tristeza, cuando le contaba acerca de las cientos de personas que murieron a manos de titanes, el miedo que demostraba cuando recordaba al titán que había visto una vez, él la conocía, como nadie.

- No importa lo que yo quiera – Respondió con la mirada hacia el vacío – es que… debo quedarme – Finalizó, sentándose en el frío suelo, junto al castaño.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

- Es… complicado- Respondió, limpiando una solitaria lágrima que recorrió su rostro.

- Explícamelo- Insistió Kyukuro, Sharuru lo miró, es cierto, él siempre demostró muchas ganas de aprender sobre cualquier cosa, y cuando ella se quedaba sin respuestas, él se frustraba.

- Mi padre quiere casarme- Le dijo ella, evitando su mirada.

- ¿Casarte?, y ¿Eso… qué es?- Otra vez esa mirada curiosa, ansiosa por respuestas.

- Casarse es…- Sharuru intentaba buscar una forma sencilla de explicarlo- Cuando unes tu vida con alguien, para siempre.

- ¿Unir vidas? Y… ¿Con quién vas a casarte?- La chica bajó la mirada y contrajo las piernas, abrazándose a sí misma.

- Aún… no lo sé- Logró decir, con un hilo de voz.

- Pues… Cásate conmigo, yo quiero unir mi vida con la tuya, Sharuru- Le dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa, Sharuru se impactó por un momento, para luego sonreír dulcemente ante la ingenuidad del castaño.

-Gracias kyukuro, pero… no se trata de solo de unir vidas, mi padre obtendrá beneficios de esa unión-

- ¿Beneficios?-

- Si, como dinero y posición social-

- Ya veo- El Castaño bajó la mirada, él no tenía nada de eso, de hecho no tenía nada, solo a ella, y el sueño de ser libre para encontrar su identidad.

- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso- Dijo Sharuru, mientras se acomodaba e invitaba a Kyukuro a recostar su cabeza en su regazo, a lo que él accedió inmediatamente, era ya casi una rutina, la chica lo dejaba acomodarse así hasta que se durmiera, era más acogedor que el frío y duro suelo.

- Lo único en lo que debes pensar, es en que mañana por fin lograrás salir de aquí- Finalizó acariciando el cabello del chico, quien cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de esa muestra de cariño.

- Su no fuera por Sharuru, yo seguiría en esta oscuridad, sin entender quién soy, o porque estoy aquí, cuidaste de mí, y me enseñaste muchas cosas, no entiendo el porque me ayudaste tanto… pero – Kyukuro se levantó de ese cómodo sitio, para mirar los ojos de una atónita Sharuru – tus ojos dicen que no quieres estar aquí, y yo quiero hacer algo por ti, así que por favor... ven conmigo- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa, extendiéndole una mano.

- Kyukuro, yo hice todo eso porque quería ayudarte, nunca esperé algo a cambio, además, no hay lugar para mi fuera de esta casa.- Señaló Sharuru, tomó la mano que Kyukuro le ofrecía– Tu eres muy fuerte, estoy segura que estarás bien-

- Sharuru y yo… estaremos bien, nuestro futuro está fuera de los muros- Replicó kyukuro – Además, también eres fuerte, porque somos iguales-

Es cierto… somos iguales, eso fue lo que vio la primera vez que entró a su celda, no era el horrible monstro que esperaba, era un ser humano como ella, que estaba solo y angustiado por no entender, y por lo cruel de su situación, el no ser dueño de su destino, justo como ella, _somos iguales... _y ella fue quien se lo dijo, pero ahora parecía que tendrían una oportunidad, una para escapar de ahí en busca de una esperanza y ganas de seguir viviendo.

Sharuru pudo verlo, por un instante, se sintió fuerte y decidida, podría hacer lo que quisiera, y ese sentimiento la llenó de emoción, kyukuro hizo que volviera a creer.

-Por favor, ven conmigo- Repitió el castaño.

- Si- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces – nuestro futuro está, fuera de estos muros.


End file.
